Conventionally, a handle like that described for example in JP 3,754,012 are known. This handle has a frontal head part for the neck part of the bottle, an insertion part for attachment for the groove at the lower part of the bottle body, and a connecting part that connects the frontal head part and the insertion part for attachment. A space where the hand can be inserted is provided between the connecting part and the bottle body, and this connecting part is configured such that it functions as the user's handle.
However, in the case of the handle described above, the connecting part for the handle takes a wide space in the state where it is attached to the bottle, and the storage for the pockets of a refrigerator, etc. is poor. In addition, because the insertion part for attachment of the handle is hung in the groove of the bottle body at the time of attachment, it is not possible to attach it well owing to the design (shape, size) of this groove, and stably supporting the bottle is difficult.
In particular, such an attachment method is ill suited for lightweight bottles. It has reached the point where a bottle body with lighter weight is deformed flexibly and readily. Owing to this, when the insertion part for attachment of the handle is hung in groove of the bottle body, there is a chance that the bottle body may be deformed. Not only that, but also when the bottle is tilted when the contents are being poured after attachment, the bottle body is subject to the pressure from the insertion part for attachment at only the groove, so the bottle body is deformed with this as the starting point, and there is a chance that the support of the bottle may become unstable.
The present invention was created in view of the above background, and takes as its purpose the provision of a handle that can ensure the storability to a pocket, etc. of a refrigerator even in a state where it is attached to a bottle, and that in addition can provide stable support even for a bottle whose weight is to be lightened.